Chaotic Witch Silent Angel
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: FemHarry had met four older kids while playing a game called Chaotic with some of Dudley's cards. Their names are Sara, Kazz, Peyton, and Tom and they soon grow attached to the abused and silent six year old. She only talks when she has to, or if she is only around them and for some reason...she can get legendary scans with just a smile and by asking the creatures GoodKrystella
1. Chapter 1

** HP and Chaotic AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Tom and his friends stumbled across a little girl who rarely talks to anyone but them and who only started playing Chaotic when they bought her some cards and a scanner for her sixth birthday. Soon though…she goes to Perim. AU OOC Fem!Harry Overprotective! Tom Kazz Sarah and Peyton and Abused!Harry later some bashing. Good Krystella)**

"Angel! Over here!" Sarah yelled in the safety zone of Perim as she waved at a newly transported girl of about six with emerald green eyes, silky black hair, and lightly tanned skin. The small girl blushed under all the attention before darting off towards Sarah who laughed at the sudden tackle hug she was given.

"Hold on a sec while I call the guys, they decided to try and hunt for you while I hung around here just in case." Sarah said hugging the girl back and picking her up to put on her lap as she sat down at one of the empty tables and pulled out her scanner.

"Guys it's me. You there?" Sarah asked hooking up a four way chat between her and the three guys in the group.

"What is it Sarah? Have you found her?" The frantic voice of Tom asked over the scanner while the little girl, Angel, popped her head up close to the scanner so that they could see her.

"Angel!" Three male voices exclaimed in relief before they all ported back to the safety zone and ran towards Sarah and Angel.

"Are you okay Angel? You didn't get lost or hurt did you?" Kazz asked picking Angel up and hugging her worriedly before Tom pushed him out the way and grabbed Angel instead, looking her over for injuries quickly.

"Chill out ma bros. Wingless Angel here is fine, if someone messed with her though…well PeytonicMaster is going to be humiliating someone!" Peyton said shoving Tom away and snatching Angel up to set her on his shoulder, glaring at anyone giving them weird looks pointedly.

"It's okay guys. I found her almost immediately." Sarah reassured the guys who all breathed a sigh of relief at this while the small girl giggled.

"Her first match is in two minutes! Who's she facing?!" Tom asked causing Angel and the others to shrug as Peyton carried her to the Crellan Dome for her match.

"We're about to see dude. Go in there and kick his or her a-" Peyton was cut off by Sarah slapping him on the back of the head while Angel giggled as she walked into the dome.

"Don't worry guys she'll be fine. She's a wicked Chaotic player and more unpredictable than Peyton after all." Kazz said causing two of the other three to chuckle while Peyton let out a 'Hey!' as they made their way to the closest monitor.

"Angel Potter username SilentAngel place your scanner." The Drone said causing Angel to nod and place her scanner on the raised podium, having to stand on her tippy toes to reach it.

"Opponent Herculyon place your scanner." The Drone said causing everyone watching to gasp as the undefeated Chaotic player walked in and placed his scanner.

"This will be a one on one battler. Players choose your cards." The Drone said as the screens popped up while the podium with the scanner in it lowered to Angel's height, and the screen popped up where she could reach and work it.

"Angel can you hear me?" Sarah asked pulling out her scanner and contacting Angel immediately before the girl could pick her creature. Angel looked at her scanner and nodded.

"Okay listen closely. You're going to _have_ to talk while in the dome so pretend you're talking to me or the guys okay?" Sarah asked causing Angel to blink slightly but nod her head anyways.

"Good now about your opponent Herculyon. You have to know that he's never lost a match before, even when he faced Kazz, and he is a rampant Overworld fan and only uses those creatures, battle gear and mugic. So choose your creature wisely and please be careful." Sarah said worriedly causing Angel to tilt her head at the blue haired boy across from her before her eyes narrowed and she nodded sharply.

"Uh oh. Shouldn't have told her about my defeat, she's going to maul Herculyon." Kazz said causing Peyton and Tom to nod in agreement, they had all seen that look on her face before and it only ended in a humiliating defeat for the idiot who challenged her. Angel cut off her line with Sarah and scrolled through her creatures before selecting one and equipping some battle gear and mugic to it. As soon as she was done pickin her ten locations the Dome came back to life.

"Players lock your decks." The drone said causing Herculyon and Angel to lock their decks before the screens showed for all to see, causing a huge gasp of shock to come from everyone watching.

"How did you get a scan of Najarin?!" Herculyon asked shocked while Angel merely gave him a shy smile that made most females watching coo or squeal about how cute she was.

"Are you gonna answer me kid?" Herculyon asked narrowing his eyes at Angel who merely shook her head as the Drone came back up.

"SilentAngel, due to this being your first time here and you setting a record for youngest Chaotic Player invited to Perim you shall be the attacker. Spin your location randomizer." The Drone said causing Angel to reach forward and touch the wheel of locations, spinning it with a quick flick of her small wrist. The location spun and spun and spun…until it finally settled upon the Catacombs, causing Angel to grin.

"Select your attacking creature and your target creature." The Drone said causing Angel's tiny hand to reach up and touch the picture of Najarin. Angel spoke softly for the first time that day as she began to turn into Najarin while Herculyon had chosen Maxxor and began to turn into him.

"Najarin attacks Maxxor at the Catacombs."


	2. Chapter 2

** HP and Chaotic AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The battle was furious, it was fast paced…and it lasted ten full minutes before one of them was finally decoded.

"The winner is…SilentAngel." The Drone announced as the two players reappeared in the Drone with Angel still as Najarin while Herculyon was himself. A roar of shock went up at that outside the dome as Herculyon scowled before storming off while Angel exited silently, a small smile on her lips.

"Way to go Angel!" Sarah cheered with the three guys following a second behind as they surrounded Angel and hugged or congratulated her in some way. A sharp whistle that sounded a bit like a tune cut across all the noise causing Angel to perk up visibly as she whipped off towards the direction the whistle came from.

"Princess?" A girls voice called as Angel took off towards the voice, causing the other four to yelp and run after her.

"Krysie!" Angel said happily as she tackled the person who called her princess in a hug.

"It's good to see you again little princess." 'Krysie' said hugging Angle tightly with a small smile on her face as she stared down at the small girl on her lap.

"Krysie." Angel said snuggling closer to the darkly clad girl happily. Tom, Kazz, Peyton, and Sarah weren't the only ones gaping at Angel and the teen she was hugging.

"Krystella?" Tom asked staring at the no-good doer who was hugging Angel protectively, her head snapping up at the sound of her name.

"What do you four want?" Krystella hissed as she grabbed Angel up, holding her close protectively while Angel merely giggled slightly.

"Silly Krysie. They're friends." Angel said smiling at Krystella who glanced down at her and smiled.

"If you say so little princess." Krystella said smiling down at Angel before shooting the four a small glare.

"Do anything stupid and or dangerous around her and I'll be using you four as punching bags." Krystella said hissing a threat out to the four while Angel was distracted by a blond boy wearing pink looking glasses.

"Krysie…he looks like a girl." Angel said pointing at the boy innocently and causing Krystella and the other four to snort or giggle in amusement while Klay blushed and scowled at the girl.

"Little brat!" He sneered and moved as if to move towards her only to be cut off by warning growls from Tom and his friends, and a hiss from Krystella.

"Insult her again or even think of touching her Klay and you will _die_." Krystella said her voice nearly a literal hiss as she glared darkly at Klay who stared at her in shock and betrayal, not even seeing her eyes flash bright red briefly.

"And that's before _WE_ get to you!" Tom said his voice literally a feral growl, his eyes flashing amber at Klay with his three friends not far behind him.

"No one hurts princess." Krystella said picking up Angel and holding her protectively.

"Especially not-" Kazz began through clenched teeth as he glared at Klay.

"Low life scum-" Sarah continued, her glare never wavering an inch.

"Like you!" Peyton finished glaring fiercer than anyone had ever seen him glare before. By now there was a large crowd gathered around watching the events and many were shocked not only at the five peoples behavior…but also because Krystella was actually standing alongside Tom and his crew against Klay for a little kid!

"Krysie? We go on adventure now?" Angel asked tugging slightly on Krystella's shirt to get her attention.

"Sure princess. If that's what you want. Do you want Tom and his friends to come with us?" Krystella said immediately forgetting about Klay and smiling down at the small girl in her arms that nodded happily.

"Alright little princess! All aboard the Chaotic express!" Peyton said ignoring Klay as well as he lifted Angel up and placed the girl on his shoulders, making an imitation of train movements as he did so which caused Angel to giggle happily.

"Hey stop hogging her!" Tom said snatching Angel from Peyton's shoulders before Kazz stole her from him. Sarah and Krystella exchanged glances before they both began to snicker at the three boys fighting over the little girl who had gotten free from them and wandered back over to Krystella and Sarah's sides, Klay completely ignored behind them.

"Don't ignore me-eeeee!" Klay said squealing at the end when he reached out to grab the two girls shoulders only for Sarah to judo flip him so that he slammed onto his back on the hard ground, and was quickly surrounded by three teenage boys who were protective…and didn't like him to begin with.

"I don't believe Sarah enjoyed you trying to grab her, Angel, _or_ Krystella." Kazz remarked coldly as he, Tom, and Peyton glared down at Klay.

"You know…Sarah's our best friend…we see Angel as a little sister…and if Angel likes Krystella then she's our friend too…and we're _very_ protective of _our_ girls." Peyton began in a deceivingly calm voice while Klay was paling further and further with every word out of the boys' mouths.

"And you just tried to grab one of _our_ three girls." Tom said his voice a growl although he was grinning wide enough to show every last one of his teeth which were glinting dangerously in the light.

"Hmph. If you three are going to kill him take him out to the forest to do it. That way no one can prove it was you and you don't scare Angel." Sarah said crossing her arms with a smirk as she watched the three boys grin at her. Tom and Kazz gave her and Angel brief hugs, both nodding to Krystella in respect while Peyton kissed Sarah's cheek, gave Krystella a high five much to her amusement, and ruffled Angel's hair before he literally dragged Klay to a transporter.

It was a few seconds of dead silence later when Angel spoke up, her words causing Krystella to snort while Sarah outright laughed at what she called Klay.

"…Tom-Tom, Kazzy, and Pey are going to hurt the girly-boy really bad aren't they?"


	3. Chapter 3

** HP and Chaotic AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Cool!" Angel said watching the fight wide eyed about twenty minutes later. She had gotten separated from Sarah, Krystella, and the boys and had somehow gotten stuck up in a tree watching wide eyed as Takinom and Intress fought each other, Nivenna and Aivenna mock fighting a little ways away.

"What the?" Aivenna said looking up at where she heard a new voice coming from only to stare wide eyed at the sight of a young human child in a very high tree limb watching the four fighting women starry eyed.

"What is i…What the hell?" Nivenna asked looking in the direction her twin was only to stare shocked at the sight of the child. Neither Takinom or Intress noticed the child yet and continued to fight however, causing Takinom to be thrown into the tree Angel was in harshly. The impact caused the tree to shake and Angel to lose her balance.

"NO!" The twins shouted watching horrified as the child fell what must have been ten yards to the ground, only to sigh in relief when the child stopped falling and floated in mid-air for a moment about halfway to the ground. _That _caught Intress and Takinom's attention all right.

"A human youngling?" Takinom asked confused as she stared at the child while Intress's breath hitched in her throat.

"I have heard rumors of human mugicians able to replicate some Chaotic attacks and have powers of their own but I never thought the rumors were true." Intress said staring at the child wide eyed while the child stared back curiously. Intress hesitantly approached the human child who was floating in mid-air and paused when she was close enough for the child to touch her.

Angel reached out one tiny hand and…scratched Intress behind her ear? Aivenna and Nivenna cracked up laughing when they heard Intress purring in pleasure at the scratching while Takinom snickered as she approached the child as well.

"Kitty!" Angel chirped happily as she continued to pet and scratch Intress's ears, causing Intress to blush in embarrassment at the scratching while Takinom burst out laughing at hearing her rival being called a kitty.

"Bat!" Angel chirped when she caught sight of Takinom and her wings, reaching her other hand out to scratch Takinom just behind her horns. By now Aivenna and Nivenna were rolling on the forest floor laughing as Takinom let out a pleased growl at the scratching, hey it wasn't her fault her horns itched right where it was hard to reach them with her claws. The magic that was keeping Angel afloat ended abruptly at her distraction and caused her to start falling again, only to be caught by Intress and Takinom.

"How did you get in the tree youngling?" Intress asked as she held the child up to look her in the eyes. Intress was startled however at the sight of the childs emerald green eyes, she had never seen eyes that green before.

"I don't know. I was with Sar, Krysie, Kazzy, Tom-Tom, and Pey then I get lost then I in tree." Angel said shrugging her shoulders, she really had no clue how she had ended up in the tree.

"Never heard of those humans before." Nivenna noted as she and Aivenna approached the child too, directing the childs attention to them for a moment.

"Yin Yang! Yin Yang!" Angel chanted pointing at the twins and causing everyone to blink. What the heck was a yin-yang?

"What's a Yin Yang?" Aivenna asked looking at her adopted mother curiously and earning a shrug. Angel concentrated for a minute before a blue and red yin-yang symbol appeared in front of her.

"Yin-Yang!" Angel said pointing from the symbol to the twins.

"Yin," Angel said pointing at Aivenna and the mostly red half of the circle.

"Yang." Angel finished pointing at Nivenna and the mostly blue half of the circle.

"Oh so it's a balance kind of thing. Like we balance each other out or something?" Nivenna asked tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked at the child who nodded rapidly in agreement, only halfway understanding what they said.

"Fitting." Takinom noted with a glance at the twins. They really did balance each other out. Aivenna was red skinned with blue hair and was the OverWorlder goody two shoes who only fights when she has to, while Nivenna was blue skinned with red hair and was the UnderWorlder prankster who got into fights for the hell of it. Neither was more powerful than the other.

"Warm kitty." Angel said snuggling closer to Intress and nuzzling the tiger womans fur with her nose. This caused Takinom to snicker again, she found it amusing how her sister was being called 'Kitty' by a child that looked no older than five or six summers.

"I'm a tiger, youngling." Intress half-heartedly corrected. She was actually used to being called kitty since that was what Aivenna first called her back when the OverWorld twin was still just a child and baby.

"Kitty." Angel said firmly if not sleepily as she cuddled closer to Intress who merely sighed, looked like she was stuck with the title of kitty again.

"Looks like the cute human youngling is tired." Nivenna noted in amusement, Intress was a fierce warrioress…and she was being used as a pillow while being called kitty by a human youngling.

"Are you tired youngling?" Aivenna asked gently, smiling slightly as she remembered all the times she had fallen asleep on Intress as a child and how often she had referred to the fierce tigress as a 'kitty' back then.

"Uh-huh. No sleep two whole days! 'm sleepy and kitty warm and comfy." Angel said yawning cutely as she tried to cuddle closer to Intress who looked surprised and slightly shocked at the girl calling her comfy, and claiming she hadn't slept for two whole days.

"Why have you not slept for two whole days youngling?" Takinom asked frowning slightly, even though she was highly amused at the whole situation with the youngling using Intress as a pillow.

"'ncle Ver no let me sleep. Need ta work so not get beating." Angel said finally falling asleep with another yawn, causing the four Perim women to exchange shocked looks. The younglings blood kin had not let her sleep just to make her work? And what was that about a beating?!

"Looks like I'm stuck with the position of pillow again. Been a long time since that's last happened." Intress said laying down on the grassy ground and letting Angel curl up on her chest like a kitten and go to sleep.

"I know how you feel there. We might as well wait for the youngling to wake up so that we can ask her about her that last sentence." Takinom said sighing as she laid stomach down on the grass as well, a foot or two away from her sister with her wings furled up slightly. Aivenna and Nivenna exchanged glances and shrugged as they joined their adoptive mothers on the grassy floor. When Yokkis stumbled upon them an hour later he just stared speechless.

Somehow Takinom had scooted closer to her sister without waking up and was now curled into Intress's side with her wings wrapped around the group protectively. Nivenna had curled up into her adoptive mothers back and was using one of the wings as a pillow while she had a firm grip on her twin. Speaking of Aivenna she was curled up on Intress's other side with her head laying on her adoptive mothers stomach and one arm on Angel with the other gripping her sister tightly over Takinom. Intress herself was firmly asleep with one arm wrapped around Angel protectively, her tail wrapped protectively around Aivenna, and her other arm thrown over Takinom protectively as well.

Yokkis stared for a minute before rushing back to his house to find something to record their reactions when they woke up. That would be hilarious and he couldn't wait to see the look on Maxxor's face if he saw the group like this!


End file.
